


across the universe(s)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Soulmates, The Framework Universe (Marvel), Trust, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Playing around with some S5 plot stuff. Daisy and Coulson sneak notes to each other and plan to take down the Kree.





	across the universe(s)

  
**Part 1 - Passing Notes**

+

We're still here, still trying to communicate with what is down on the surface. I know that you'll find a way back to us, that you left to protect us. Find someone that has your back, you'll need that. Elena is fast, but your notes don't come fast enough. Keep writing. Sorry so short, but, rocks to break. TRD.

+

Kree R using us 2 build army  
we know how this w go if I don't try 2 stop  
get other INHMNS 2 turn is hard  
take care of each other  
be careful

+

Copy that. R U texting me by snail mail? We have new insight. The Framework. They have to go inside without knowing. Everyone has to play along. Critical. Pieces of a puzzle. I thought you'd like that. TRD.

+

sorry so long writing. old habits die hard. watching me closely. spies, right? undercover? LOL think I know what u have in mind. I do like that, thanks for the reminder TRD?

+

The Real Deal. You. :) Now you've got me texting. I don't really speak emoji, bear w me. Things falling into place. Soon. Miss you. TRD.

+

we have problems on my end. wish I could bounce it off u. should u brush up on your visual languages? (^_−)☆ wink. kaomoji. japanese.

+

An education, then. Do they have emojis in future dystopias? Problems on our end. Disruption in supply line. Power problem. Lights out if not corrected. Help me, TRD.

+

u know they have SPACE NAZIS in space? not a fan. alternative power on the unused floors. hiding it for a reason. u prob thought of it? (◔_◔)

+

Helpful! Wish u were here 2 quake them. Resolved, nonetheless. We built a backdoor in. See you soon? (⌒_⌒)☆ adapting one of yours. Grade?

+

copy that. E4 effort padawan. we have access 2 the tower. the revolution will be televised. u always know how 2 find me right? ( ˘ ³˘)♥

+

In any universe, Daisy. See you on the other side. -P

 

  
**Part 2 - The Bar**

  
"In the Framework, _inside of_ the Framework. I predict this going absolutely nowhere positive."

"It's good to see you, too. Quake."

"Don't stand up on my account. Are you buying?"

"What, no hugs? Sure, have a seat."

"I'm getting a little concerned that they were right. About my powers. In here?"

"I see what you're saying, but, the woman in here is still Daisy Johnson, the one and only. I don't know that other person they're talking about."

"It's good to see you, too. Okay, dial down the heart eyes, Phil, we're in public."

"I'm sure you have a reputation to protect, as the Inhuman leader."

"They haven't quite caught on to my fondness for human guys yet."

" _Guys_? Should I be worried? What are you having?"

"What he's having, thanks. You really should be taking this more seriously."

"This is a dead zone for coms, we're not being watched here. At least, I hope we're not being watched."

"I can't believe they fell for it. I mean, I can, because we're here, but-"

"That's what happens when you get complacent and arrogant with power. Now we just turn them against each other, and turn this thing off, let them fight it out."

"Yeah, that worked before with HYDRA. Hey, I like the look, it's very..."

"Thanks. I thought I'd have fun with it. Normally, I'm not a hat guy."

"You look like one of those guys from a noir movie. The last good cop in the whole city, or something like that."

"You think I look like a cop?"

"The last good one, that should count for something."

"Who does that make you?"

"I'm the one who brings it all crashing down."

 

  
**Part 3 - Lola**

  
The base is still here. Or what is left of it.

It almost feels like a dream walking through the hanger.

Maybe it all _has_ been a dream? What if they never actually left here at all and it was all in there?

So many questions, they think, catching each other's look at the same moment.

It doesn't matter.

They can find each other in any universe. They're connected.

" _Lola_."

The name sounds warm in her mouth, the way you would seeing a dear friend after missing them from afar.

Somehow, she's remained intact, as though she was waiting for them to come home to her.

She runs her free hand along the sleek red hood, lets her fingers rest on the door.

He watches her, then tilts his head and drops down the visor, catching the keys all in one smooth movement.

Guess he'd been ready to run, before the LMDs took the base. Trying to be a step ahead.

They have so much to catch up on.

He holds up the keys in front of her, and sighs a little when she lets go of his hand.

Still not ready to let go.

It's understandable, after all they've been through.

With a touch to his shoulder, she stops him and he turns, his face is a wordless question.

She steps closer.

And her lips are a wordless answer.


End file.
